A Mythological Love
by misspink
Summary: Stella and her daughter travel to L.A to find a new life, turns out Stella might get a new love!
1. Default Chapter

Hey guyz this idea came to me so I'm gonna give you a brief summary of it and if I get enough reviews I will continue! Aight?!?  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Twenty year old Stella needed to get out, far out, raised by her greek parents in Athens, Greece she found herself with no freedom, at age 15 she thought she found true love, but in reality she hadn't and as a souvenir of a night's mistake Effie was born. But now was Stella's time to be who she always wanted to be, and boarding the Boeing 747 with all of her and her daughter's belongings was a step toward it. In less than 24 hours Stella would be with Effie in Los Angeles.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Do you want more?!? Review or hit me up with the skinny at MissPink@eXcItE.CoM! 


	2. Change of Lifestyle!

Hey guys,   
  
I'm ready to conquer this story, I am armed with my imagination, and my favorite book, AN CHILDREN'S TREASURY OF MYTHOLOGY. Before I forget Effie is pronounced EF-ee. Both Stella and Effie are Greek names. Without further ado....  
  
$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$  
  
Athens, Greece didn't have much to offer for Stella Kaligaris. She was te only child of extremely high class parents and was raised to be extremely spoiled. Her life was perfect until the year she turned 15. She truly thought she was in love, deep down inside she did, and she took her relationship a step further, and became pregnant.  
  
"Mommy can we buy a goldfish when we get to America?" six year old Effie asked jolting Stella out of her thoughts. "Sure Eff" Stella reassured the little girl. She looked down at Effie, who was leafing through one of Stella's catalogue's. Effie's long curly black locks cascaded down her back. Her pale skin brought out her extraordinarily beautiful green eyes. Her green eyes were ready for an adventure, for Effie this was an adventure. For Stella it was a change of lifestyles. Stella was trading their comfortable european way of life for the hurried American way of life. She closed her eyes, she was sick of the plain white walls of the Athens airport. In less than a day they'd be in LAX (Los Angeles International Airport), with a whole new lifestyle.  
  
"Final boarding call for Flight 564 to Los Angeles" a voice over the speaker called. Stella looked down at Effie's green eyes. "Let's go, Boo" she said to her little girl using the nickname she had given her from the Disney movie Monsters Incorporated. Hand in hand they walked the security and onto the plane. They sat down in their very comfortable first class seats, Effie retrieved a coloring book from her backpack and began to color furiously.   
  
Stella remembered the manilla folder her father had given her upon sayin their good-bye's. She reached for her Louis Vuitton bucket purse and pulled out the folder. When she opened it her heart skipped a beat. Stella hadn't planned the trip, she had done it on impulse, truth was that Stella had no idea where to go once she got to L.A. The folder was her answer. Inside the folder was a registration to a 2004 LandRover and a picture of a yellow house with a white pickett fence and a garden of daisies. Also inside the folder was a Ziploc baggie with a key to a car and a key to a house. This brought a smile to Stella's face her problems had been resolved for her.  
  
"Mommy, when we get to the U.S.A I want a goldfish, a puppy and a daddy. Ok?" Effie asked not bothering to look up from her coloring book. Stella winced, Effie wanted a daddy. Stella hadn't dated since Effie's daddy, she was afraid of being heartbroken again. Guys had always asked her out, but that was no mystery, Stella was drop dead gorgeous. She had straight light brown hair with natural blonde highlights and chocolate colored eyes. Her skin glowed a bronze color. She was tall 5'8" and thin but curvy. Why hadn't she dated? Because, she was afraid. But now she was going to America, she promised herself she'd put her fears aside. As the airplane took off she leaned into the headrest and drifted off to sleep as Effie's words "a goldfish, a puppy and a daddy" repeated themselves over and over again in her head.  
  
$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$  
  
How was that?!? I need feedback!!! Review or email me (MissPink@eXcItE.cOm)! Read my other stories, Daddy's Little Girl and So Fast, So Furious. Questions, comment, critisism, whatever you have to offer please give it to me!  
  
Kiss Kiss 


	3. Lost in LA

Heyyyy!!  
  
Ok I'm Back! Much thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Sugar-skyline,Angel1411,gigles2003 and SurfKristianC  
  
To Sleep Monkey-Yes I have read Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants and that's where I got Kaligaris from, not Effie though, I named my Barbie's Effie when I was 8 because I read a book and the main character's name was Effie and I loved it. Then I went to a website with Greek Baby Names saw it and loved the name all over again.  
  
Ok-Lets do this thing:  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
She pulled the LandRover that had been waiting for her at the airport to a stop. 6574 Oakland Boulevard. Home sweet Home! The house was cute, two stories, yellow, cute little window shutters and a pretty little garden, the house was protected by a small white picket fence. She looked back at 6 year old Effie who was pearing out the window. They walked into the house. The house had been furnished for them. They walked into an elegant living room adorned with beautiful white couches, one wall was wine red, the other walls were various shades of green. A brick fireplace adorned the red wall and the teak mantle was adorned with a simple vase with white roses. They walked further in, there was an posh dining room, a big mohagony table with 4 chairs and a bowl of fruit in the center. There was a swinging door, Stella entered with Effie 2 steps behind, they walked into a purple kitchen it was a soft lilac and all the cabinets were a jade green. All the appliances (the stove, the refridgerator, the cappuchino maker, the oven) were stainless steel. By now Stella had noticed the entire house had pergo wooden floors. Past the kitchen was a more casual living area. There was a couch and a love seat that had a blue jean covers on them. A big plasma flat screen television adorned one wall and in the corner was a cabinet with a DVD player and a Playstation2. They walked back to the elegant living room and climbed a black spiral staircase. Once again upstairs the floor was wooden. There were 2 doors. Stella walked into the first room with Effie behind her and Stella heard an audible gasp from Effie. It was a beautiful room. The walls were a light purple, the bed was covered in a deep purple silk comforter. The dresser was made out of aluminum and was sculpted to look like a bottle a genie would live in. The room had a desk with a Purple Apple computer. Toys scattered the floor. Dolls lined shelves on the walls. The room had a bathroom that followed the rooms purple and pink color scheme. Finally they came to the last room. Stella's bedroom. The room was painted white and a huge bed sat in the middle of the room. The room was covered in a burgandy silk comforter. The only other thing in the room was a desk with a computer on it. There was a closet and a bathroom. Once they had explored they went to the room's balcony. You could see the backyard. Palm trees surrounding a pool and jacuzzi, lounge chairs were scattered around the pool deck.   
  
  
  
"I wanna a doggie" Effie's whine interrupted the silence. "Let's go then" sighed Stella. They got in the car and began to drive around. Half an hour later they were completely lost, finally Stella pulled over at a garage.  
  
"Excuse Me!" a voice called out into the garage. Vince, Leon, and Jesse poked their heads out of the cars they had been working on. Letty and Dominic had been locked in Dom's office for more than 2 hours now. Vince stood up, his eyes met a woman that looked in her young twenties. Her hair cascaded down her tanned face, she was wearing a white halter that exposed more soft glowing tan skin. Her jeans were tight and showed off her curves. She was wearing strappy tan sandals, and a pair of expensive looking sunglasses. She carries a small Louis Vuitton. Next to her stood, a young girl with pale skin she had black hair and impressive green eyes. She wore a pair of gray drawstring sweatpants and a white tanktop with a pair of Nike's. 'Oh look it's Barbie, apparently she has lost her way doesn't she know Beverly Hills is the other way?' Vince thought. "Hi I'm Stella Kaligaris and this is my daughter Effie" she said, she extended her hand, Vince took it and shook it. This woman was strange. Any ordinary rich bitch would have scoffed at and rejected Vince's dirty callused hand, she shook it. "I'm Vince" Vince said with a hint of curiosity. "Well we just moved here from Greece do you know where there is a pet store that sells dogs" she asked politely. "What type of dog?" Vince asked. "One that barks" she replied jokingly. He laughed. "Yeah sure, you can go 3 streets down and turn left at the Blockbuster and it's the 4th store" he replied. "Thank You so much" she said. He knew he would never see her again so he did something he hadn't done in awhile. She turned to leave. "Hey" he called after her, "Can I have your number?". "Actually I don't know it but you can give me your number and I'll call you" she replied nervously. "Ok, here you go" he said finding paper and pen. He scribbled his number and they said their good-bye's.  
  
Stella layed in her bed phone and Vince's phone number. He had been hot! But could she do this? It had been so long. She looked at her watch, it was 10:30 PM. Effie was in bed with her new Chihuahua which she had named Bruiser because it was identical to the one from Legally Blonde. They had also bought a goldfish, Effie named him Poseidon after the Greek god of the ocean. Stella worked up the courage and dialed the number. It rang twice. "Hello" came the sexy voice. " Hey Vince this is Stella" Stella said nervously. "Oh Ok, well what I wanted to talk to you for was because I want to go out with you. There is this little restaurant downtown, ChaChaCha. Would you like to go tomorrow night?" Vince asked. "I'd love to, do you know of a babysitter I can leave Effie with?" Stella asked. "Yeah I'll swing by and pick both of you up at 7 and drop Effie off, is that aight?" he asked. "Perfect then, I live at 6574 Oakland Boulevard." she said. "See ya tomorrow then, Good night!" he said. "Good night" Stella whispered.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written. Please review or send me an email. MissPink@excite.com also check out my other stories.  
  
Kiss Kiss 


	4. First Date

Hey!  
  
I am so pleased with this feedback so let me thank my reviewers:  
  
Angel1411,Molly, and SurfKristianC, and as for Me who wondered if thing really happened that fast, keep in mind that Vince was positive he would never see that girl again if we would've let her go. Ya know??? Well back to the story.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Clothes littered the floor of Stella's master bedroom. She had finally decided upon some Jus D'Orange jeans, and a cute white revealing shirt she had bought this morning at Forever 21. She was in the process of deciding shoes and a handbag when the doorbell rang. 'Relax, Effie will answer it' she thought to herself. Downstairs Effie opened the door to a quite handsome Vince who was wearing a pair of khaki cargo pants and a black shirt. "Hi" Effie greeted shyly, "Come in". Vince entered a beautifully furnished living room and stood by the door. Effie's eyes scanned him, almost like she was approving her mother's date. Her eyes stop and stayed fixated on a bouquet of red roses that Vince had in his hand. Her eyes lit up. "Are those for my mommy?" she asked, her voice seemed much more outgoing and less shy then it had been when she had opened the door. "Yea they are" Vince told the little girl. Upstairs Stella had decided on her Manolo strappies and her tan Prada purse. She appied minimal makeup and began to walk down the spiral staircase. Vince looked up, he was positive she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. "Eff are you ready. Effie nodded and put on a pair of Adida's that were by the fireplace. "Well then let's go" said Vince. Stella locked the door, and walked towards Vince's high performance tricked out Maxima. Effie climbed into the back seat, and Stella sat up front.   
  
"So who is this babysitter?" Stella asked, trying to keep herself from drooling over Vince. "My best friend since third grade's sister AND his girlfriend" Vince said trying to keep his eyes on the road and off of the hella hott girl next to him. "Ok" They arrived at a white tow story house. Vince unlocked the door and they walked in. A young pretty girl came out of a room. Her long black hair tied back and her tanned skin looking silkier than ever. "Hi I am Mia" the young woman said. " I'm Stella and this is Effie" she said pushing foward the little girl. "Effie listen to Mia and if anything happens you call my cell ok?" she quizzed the little girl. "OK.Bye Mommy" she whispered and kissed her mom.  
  
  
  
Soon enough Vince and Stella were alone in the car. "Why did you leave Greece?" Vince asked genuinely curious. "I needed a change, I hated it there everyone thought of me as the little skank who got knocked up at 18, and I moved here because I've always wanted to live in L.A." Stella answered. "Hmm..interesting.. How bout Effie, what did the stork get lost and leave her on the wrong porch" Vince asked. Stella chucked, "Nah, I was 15 and an idiot, a big idiot, but I guess we must learn from our mistakes" she sighed. They had arrived at Cha,Cha,Cha. He fessed up about his accident, and she told him all the details of Effie's bastard of a father. They remained talking at the restaurant for 5 hours, they were truly intruiged by each othe and seemed to enjoy each others company. When the restaurant closed, they drove aimlessly around the city in the car simply stalling time so they could talk. Finally, at 3:30 Stella yawned and advised Vince they'd better be getting home. They drove to the Toretto house and Vince carried Effie into the car. Once they got to Stella's house, Vince carried Effie to her bedroom and walked back down the stairs back to the entrance.   
  
"We could go out back and talk ya know" Stella joked, "I'll call you tomorrow". "Can we see each other tomorrow?" Vince asked. "I'm taking Effie to the park and registrating her at school"Stella said with a hint of disappointment. "I'll call you, I have your number on caller ID" he said sadly. They looked at each other and their lips met and for those 10 seconds it was pure heaven. All of a sudden lightning struck and it was pouring the wind howled and banged against the windows. They pulled apart from their kiss. "I don't think you can go home" Stella whispered with a smile. They went upstairs to her bedroom and Stella fell asleep inmediately while Vince stayed up and realized how good things were right now. He closed his eyes and slipped off to a deep slumber.  
  
Vince rolled over where was he, the events of last night flooded back to him. Between him and Stella now layed Effie and Bruiser who must've snuck in during the night. Vince had always pictured himself a bachelor for life, but there he was with a beautiful witty woman, and her daughter and dog. And for nearly a couple second Vince pretended Effie was his daughter. In that moment he wanted to protect the little girl. He wanted to be her father, the father she had never had.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
I really need reviews! My email address is still MissPink@ExCiTe.CoM please leave me a lil message. Also read my other fic So Fast, So Furious!  
  
KiSSeS 


End file.
